Love Comes From Jealousy
by emmetts-fanpire18
Summary: Renesmee thinks she's old enough to be with Jacob, but jacob still thinks she is to young & is having problems about being with her. What will happen when she gets tired of waiting & desides to go find someone else but that someone is Jacobs best friend.
1. Relization

Love Comes From Jealousy

Chaper 1

(Renesmee)

Jacob was sitting next to as we watched The Nightmare Before Christmas. Jacob hated that movie but It was my favorite so he would always watch it with me. My aunt Rose was there to, she hated Jacob so she just stared at him. My dad liked him sometimes, I guess it just depended on what Jacob was thinking about.

Nessie do want to go take a walk I heard Jacob say, Your bloodsucking aunt is looking at me like she wants to kill me, sure Jake.

Jacob & I had been best friends ever since I could remember he was kind of like my big brother. I was now 10 years old but it looked like I was 16.

"So Jake Where do you want to go"

"Well I was thinking we could take a walk on the beach down at La Push"

"ok"

When we finaly got to La Push we just kept walking back & fourth on the beach. Jacob had been acting really weird lately, he just seem alot more distant from me.

I love it here at La Push I told Jake, Yeah uh huh was all he said. I hated it when he didn't talk to me.

"Jake is everything ok?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"I don't no you just seem to be acting a little weird lately"

"How do you meen"

"We just havn't been spending alot of time together lately"

"Well Ness your 16 you should hang out with other people"

"Im actually only 10"

"Ness I just think you need to hang out with other people you no have other friends"

Those words crushed me I had the biggest crush on Jacob Black, he was the sweetest guy ever I don't understand why he's acting like this. I was happy that I was getting & thought that maybe him & i could start dating or something.

"Ok fine if you don't want to hang out anymore"

"Stop being such a drama queen we can still hang out just, i just want you to I don't no I meen I have friends & I feel like I never get to hang out with them cause you always want to hang out. I just think that maybe we should spend some time apart for a while.

I didn't even no what to say to that I had never been so crushed in my life. It felt like my heart was in a million peices, so I just ran away & started crying. Jacob was right I didn't have any other friends just him but that was because he was alway around. He meant everything to me.

As I was about to reach the steps at my house I was afraid of how I look I meen I new If Rose found out about this it would just give here a reason to kill him. So i just sat there on the steps & thought about everything. It was getting dark so I decided to go inside.

"Hey Uncle Emmett" I said as I walked in the door. He was the only one there

"Hey kiddo"

Uhh I hated when he called me kiddo.

"Where is everybody"

"Hunting they'll be back tomorrow morning so I guess its just us tonight"

"ok cool,Umm Uncle Emmett can I talk to you about something"

"Sure kiddo whats up"

I told him everything that happened, Emmett was always someone I could go to

"Wow" was all he managed to get out

"yeah so what do you think I should do"

"Well maybe you could talk to your mom about this one"

Oh great now he chooses not to talk wow great timing budy.

"Come on Uncle Emmett I need a mans perspective"

"Okay Okay well maybe you could make him jelouse"

"Im listening"

"You see honey guys like a girl more when they feel that they have to fight for you"

"Wow thanks Uncle Emmett, Im gonna go to bed now I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok huney see you in the moring"

Wow so I have to make Jacob jelouse, well this could be fun.


	2. Jealousy

Jacob POV

Man I can't believe I said that to her. She looked so hurt. I love her so much, I just think that maybe she's still to young.

"Man everything is going to be okay" I heard Paul think

"Ya I no shes just been pushing so much lately"

"Well she is becoming a woman very fast Jacob her emotions & hormons I sure are pulling in different directions" Sam thought

"Ya I guess so It just came to fast"

"Man lets stop thinking about this boring stuff & go kill some bloodsuckers" Brad chimed in.

Brad was the newest to the pack & boy was he excited about it.

"Brad there's no vanpires to kill at the moment"

"Well lets go kill some of the Cullens"

"Man we don't hurt them just like they don't hurt us"

"Man please I could take all of them with my paws tied behind my back"

"I would pay to see that" I heard Jarob think

After the pack ran around for awhile I went back home to get some sleep man I was so tired. Maybe I could think of a way to talk to Ness without hurting her this time.

Renesmee POV

I stayed up most of the night trying to figure out ways I could make Jacob jelouse I knew I had to find a guy that Jacob knew, but most of the guys he knew were already imprinted. Man I was screwed I had no idea what I was doing.

I got up this morning & put on the sexiest outfit I could find. It was really short black shorts & a red tank top that showed my belly & some black stilettos. I looked hot, lets Jacob try to ignore me now. Went downstairs to get some breakfest. I think mom & dad would be out hunting so hopefully they wouldn't be here. Dad would flip if he saw me in this. As I went downstairs sure enough guess who was there.

"Hey mom hey dad"

"Aww hey honey don't you look beautiful this morning"

"Thanks Mom"

I heard everybody whispering, I heard my dad whispering to mom. "what are you talking about that outfit way to inappropriate" I heard my dad say. "Look honey Emmett told me she is trying to make Jacob jealouse she's getting older we knew this day would come". "Well then remind me to kill my brother & Jacob".

Wow I have to get out of here "Bye guy I'll see yall later"

Bye honey, sweety, sugar, kiddo everybody started yelling.

As I was walking to La Push I started thinking about Jacob I can't believe he wasn't at my house this mornong he's always there when I wake up. Everything was changing & i didn't like it. I meen my mom & dad old me that one day Jacob & I would be together beacouse of some wolf thing. So why was he acting so stupid. As I got into town I saw Brad standing talking to some of his friends from school. OMG he was so cute well not as cute as Jacob but defently close second. Brad was the newest to the pack. I was standing there staring at him. He was shirtless & sweaty you could see all the outlines of his muscle he was so beautiful. I guess he notest me staring at him cause he started to walk over.

"Hey Renesmee how are you"

"Im good & please call me Ness"

"Oh ok what are you up to today"

"Nuthen really just felt like taking a walk & eneded up here"

"Ya Jacob told me what happen man he can be an ass sometimes but don't worry about him he'll come around sone enough"

"Ya thanks"

"Wow Ness you look amazing"

"Thanks Brad"

And before I knew it I was flirting with Brad this felt right but I knew it was wrong. I meen Jacob is well wait what is Jacob the asshole who said to stay away from him. I can flirt if I want to. Brad & I talked for a long time we ended up taking a walk on the beach. He was so sweet & funny.

"Well I should get back my parents are probly getting worried"

"Ya okay I guess I'll see you later. Hey you should come by tomorrow"

"Ya that sounds good"

And with that he hugged me if felt amazing being in his arms. When he finally let me go Jacob was right next to us staring at us giving us the worst look ever.

"Hey Jacob, man this is not what it looks like we just talked & she was leaving so I gave her a friendly hug.

"No its okay yall make a cute couple maybe yall should think about dating"

"Jacob stop its not like that" I told him

"Ya I bet & Ness what the hell are you wearing you look like a 16 year old prostitute"

"Jacob man what is your problem, she looks amazing"

"Ya I bet you would think that wouldn't you, you always did like the easy ones"

I didn't no what to say or what to do so I just ran away crying & then I heard him yell

"Yeah Ness go home & put some clothes on before guys start stopping & asking how much"

And then I heard the loudest boom so I ran back to find jacob on the ground & Brad standing over him.

"Come on Ness I'll take home we can stop by my house & get you a jacket, you must be freezing"

"T t thanks B brad I tried to say inbetween my sobs"

But Brad just held me tight. His arms around me & I couldn't believe after everything that just happened & how Jacob made me feel so low but I was actually ok. I felt safe & comfortable with Brad.


	3. We can't do this

Brad & i were walking to his house to grab a jacket. I felt like crap after everything that happened with Jacob but yet somehow I also felt at ease with Brad there. Once we got inside I saw that no one was there, we went straight to Brads room. He started looking in his closet.

"Thanks for everything Brad your really a nice guy"

"Yeah no problem I just can't believe Jacob would say those things"

"Yeah hes been acting really strang lately"

"Yeah I think its beacause he nos your getting older & he doesn't no how to handle the situation"

"What do you meen"

"Well Ness I meen look at you your beautiful I meen you've really grown up to be a really beautiful & sexy woman"

I wasn't sure what to say no one has ever told me I was sexy, Jacob tells me all the time that Im beautiful but he always made it sound like he was saying it to his younger sister.

"Umm thanks Brad"

"No problem here you go heres a jacket"

"Thanks"

"Yeah we should probly get you home"

"Well actually I don't want to go home yet do you mind if we stay here for a while"

"Uhh yeah sure"

He sat next to me on his bed he had a nice room he had a queen size bed but it still looked to small for him.

He started to look at me & I don't no, no one ever looked at me like this there was so much lust in his eyes. So for some reason I leaned in & kissed him he just sat there at first but then started kissing me back. Ok so yeah this was my first kiss & it sucks that it wasn't with Jacob but o well he said Brad & I should date.

"Ness this isn't right we can't do this"

And for some reason those words hurt me I meen they really hurt me

"Why is it that no one wants me"

"OMG Ness thats not it at all I want you, you have no idea how much I want you but Jacob is my brother in the pack & I just can't do that to him"

"Do what, be with me when he doesn't want me"

I looked into his eyes and leaned in & started kissing him again I just wanted someone there for me someone that wanted me. I scooted closer to him & pretty soon I was sitting on him, my legs straddeling him. I started moving my hips to cause a friction between us & he moaned in my mouth.

"Uhh Ness we need to stop please you gotta stop"

But I just kept kissing his neck & moving my hips, I could feel him getting extremly hard & I was already so wet for him I just wanted to feel him inside me

"Ohh but Brad I don't want to stop, I want you deep inside of me"

And with that he flipped me over so I was laying on the bed & he was ontop of me

"Ness we can't do this please say no so we don't do this"

I just thrusted my hips up to him & he let out a moan

"Ness please if we keep doing this I won't be able to stop myself"

"Who said I wanted you to stop"

I unbutten his pant & started he kissing my neck so I knew this was actually going to happen I wanted him so badly right now that I wasn't even thing about Jacob

Oh Brad

Brads Pov

I brought Ness to my room & she went and sat on my bed she looked so sexy I couldn't believe what Jacob said to her I so happy I hit that basterd. I went into my closet to ficd Ness a jacket then I heard her clear her throught like she was about to say something

"Thanks for everything Brad your really a nice guy"

"Yeah no problem I just can't believe Jacob would say those things"

"Yeah hes been acting really strang lately"

"Yeah I think its beacause he no's your getting older & he doesn't no how to handle the situation"

"What do you meen"

"Well Ness I meen look at you your beautiful I meen you've really grown up to be a really beautiful & sexy woman"

OMG I can't belive I just said that to her man Jacob would kill me if knew i said Ness was sexy

"Umm thanks Brad"

"No problem here you go heres a jacket"

"Thanks"

"Yeah we should probly get you home"

"Well actually I don't want to go home yet do you mind if we stay here for a while"

What she wants to stay I wounder what she want to do please say to play video games or something like that

"Uhh yeah sure"

I went to go sit next to her on my bed I can't believe Ness Cullen is sitting on my bed. What the hell calm down Brad.

I looked at her & she just looked so beautiful & I don't no why but I felt like I needed her I needed to feel her. But what happened next was the craziest this she leaned in & kissed me I didn't no what to do I meen I've kissed girls Well hell I've done alot more than that but with her i didn't no what to do so I just started kissing her back. I knew thats was wrong but Jacob did say for Ness & I to date but then again I no he was just upset so I stoped.

"Ness this isn't right we can't do this"

The look on her face pained me she looked so hurt

"Why is it that no one wants me"

"OMG Ness thats not it at all I want you, you have no idea how much I want you but Jacob is my brother in the pack & I just can't do that to him"

"Do what, be with me when he doesn't want me"

I felt so bad I just wanted to hold her to tell her everything would work out but as soon as I went to tell her that I felt her lips on mine again it just felt so right that I kissed her back, she kept trying to get closer & closer to me & pretty soon she was sitting on me straddiling me. She moved her hips to cause friction between us & all i could do was moan. But I knew I had to stop this before it got any farther.

"Uhh Ness we need to stop please you gotta stop"

But she didn't she just started kissing my neck & kept moving her hips I was getting so hard for her.

"Ohh but Brad I don't want to stop, I want you deep inside of me"

Ohh god that was the most sexiest thing.

So with that I flipped her over so she was laying on the bed & I was on top of her. But I just wanted to hear her say stop so we couldn't do this I wanted her so bad so I knew I could stop myself

"Ness we can't do this please say no so we don't do this"

But she just thrusted her hips up to me & I let out a moan

"Ness please if we keep doing this I won't be able to stop myself"

"Who said I wanted you to stop"

God I can't believe this is going to happen a part of me is jumping for joy but another is telling me to stop cause this isn't right that this wasn't far for Jacob

She started unbuttoning my short & I forgot everything I was thinking & I started kissing her neck

"Oh Brad"

Omg that sounded so good comming from her mouth

I pulled her shirt over her head & kissed down her stomach & got to her shorts I pulled them off fast I think I even ripped them but I didn't care. I worked my way back up to her beautiful lips. I looked into her eyes they were filled with so much lust. I took her bra off & stared at her beautiful chest. I think she started getting self conscious cause she tried to cover her self with her hands.

"Please don't hide your self your the most beautiful thing ever"

And with that she smilled at me & I got all giddy inside my god what is this girl doing to me. I sucked on each of her perfect tits, and she just bit her lips & moaned my god this was picture perfect I almost lost it by the look of her face. But I got tired of going slow so I ripped her panties off & she was pushing my shorts down I kicked them off & she looked down to see my 9 & half size dick & I saw panic on her face.

"Don't worry I'll go nice & slow"

"Please this is my first time"

Holy shit I can't do this I can't fucking do this to Jacob I can't take this away from him he'll kill me if I take this from him, he's waited so long. I thought maybe she did it with someone else.

"Ness I can't do this, I can't do this to you or to Jacob this is so wrong"

"Please Brad I need you god please I just want you inside me"

Without thinking I thrusted in her fast & hard & i heard her let out a soft scream

I'm going to Hell

Ness Pov

I looked down to see how freaking huge he was he started getting really scared I think he saw that cause he bent do & whispered in my ear

"Don't worry I'll go nice & slow"

"Please this is my first time"

"Ness I can't do this, I can't do this to you or to Jacob this is so wrong"

I knew he was right but I didn't care I hated Jacob so much right now that I didn't even want to think about him. I just wanted Brad & the look in his eyes said he wanted the same thing & thats a nice feeling for once.

"Please Brad I need you god please I just want you inside me"

And the he thrusted inside of me fast & hard & I let out a soft scream of pain

"Sorry you just got me excided"

He started Going in & out slowly It hurt like hell I had tears going down my face. But he just kissed them

"Don't worry the pain will be over soon"

And he was right the pain was starting to subside & it started feeling so good

"Uhh Brad faster"

He started going faster & it felt amazing

"Uhh Harder Brad"

He went harder this was the most amazing thing I have ever felt

"Ohh god Ness your so tight I don't think Im gonna last long"

"Ohh Brad don't stop"

I felt my stomach tightening up & I knew I was close

"Ohh god Brad Im so close"

"Ohh Ness cum for me baby I want to hear you scream my name when you do"

And I did just that him & I came together screaming each others name.

"That was amazing" Was all I could say

"Yeah It was"

I was so happy I cuddled into his side with him holding me & I fell asleep. I woke up hearing talking comming from the living room. It was light outside great my parents are going to kill me. I looked next to me to see Brad laying there with the most horrified look on his face I lisend closer & heard jacobs voice comming from the living room. then I heard what Im guessing is Brads mom

"he's in his room but he should be up by now"

"Thank Mrs. T"

"No problem Jacob"

Brad & I looked at each other terrified of whats about to happen then we hear the door open..........


	4. You really love me

Jacob Pov.

I thought about everything that happened yesterday & I feel horriable I can't believe I said those things to Ness & to Brad. I no nothing will ever happen between them I just got so jealous & seeing Ness dressed that way I meen she looked amazing, breath taking even but I didn't like her dressed like that around anyone but me. I decied to go over to Ness's house to apoligize to her. I walked right in her house I never knock.

"hey Bella whats going on"

I saw everybody in the living room all having worried looks on there faces

"omg Jacob wheres Ness"

"What do you meen I thought she was here. I came here to see her"

"She's not here she never came home last night"

"What are you talking about yes she did I saw her, Brad took her home last night"

"And who in the hell is Brad & why is he the one taking her home & not you" Edward said extremly pissed off

"We got into a fight last night & Brad offered to take her home, he's new to the pack"

"Well maybe this Brad fellow will no where she is"

"Yeah ok I'll go over to his house & ask him, I'll call yall when I talk to him"

"Thanks Jacob"

And with that I was out off the house I can't believe she didn't come home, maybe she was just embarassed & went hunting or something, but she never goes hunting by herself. What if something happened to her, I'll never be able to forgive myself. I finally got to his house. I knocked on the door & Brads mom answered.

"Jacob how nice to see you"

"Yeah you too, hey is Brad around"

"Yeah he's in his room he should be up by now"

"Alright thanks Mrs. T"

I walked down the hallway & opened the door. I couldn't believe what I saw next it broke my heart hell it shattered my heart. Ness my Ness was laying there naked with Brad. I wanted to kill him, I wanted to rip him lim from fucking lim.

"Jacob man I can explan"

I didn't even hear it I just kept staring at Ness she looked like she didn't even care about me, like she was ok with me seeing her like this. I didn't no what to do I started shaking & I knew I was gonna phase soon. So I ran outside & into the woods. Sam was there too & so was Paul.

"He Jacob whats going on" I heard Paul think

"I can't believe it, I can't believe she did this to me" was all I kept thinking

"Hey man you gotta calm down what happened" I heard Sam think even thought I was alfa I knew Sam was better, he controled himself better.

"Ness she fucked Brad, Brad fucked Ness. They fucked, I can't believe this. I can't believe they would do this to me.

"Wow man thats low thats worse than low" was all Paul said

"Jacob you haven't exactly made things easy for her she was probly just lonly" Sam said

"Your definding her are you serious she just cheated on me & your defending her"

"Yall were never going out & think about whos fault that is, Ness tried to get close to you but you would never let her"

I knew he was right but I didn't want to admit it so I phased back.

Ness Pov.

I can't believe that just happened he looked so hurt he actually looked like he gave a shit.

"Look Ness I think you should go, your parents are probly worried about you"

I looked over at Brad and for the first time I relized I wasn't really attracted to him I was just lonly but I didn't care how Jacob felt, the sex was amazing & I tend to do it again wether its with Jacob or not.

"Yeah Im going"

I got up & got dressed & walked out the door I started walking home I knew it was going to be hell once I got there.

"OMG honey where have you been" my mom came rushing to me as soon as I walked through the door

"Jacob & I got into a fight & I was upset so I didn't feel like comming home so I stayed at Jacobs friends house"

"Brad you stayed at Brads house" My dad sayed looking pissed as ever OH SHIT

"yeah nothing happened I just didn't want to come home Im sorry if I worried you"

"Were just glad you safe now get up to your room & change"

"Ok daddy"

Wow that was a close one I can't believe they believed me that nothing happened thats a laugh everything happened.

I decided to go take a walk down at La Push beach

"Hey mom Im gonna go take a walk, see if I can maybe talk to Jacob is that ok"

"Yeah honey just be back soon"

I walked down to La Push to see Brad hanging out with his friends he ran over to me. Great now I have to deal with this.

"Hey Ness whats going on"

"Nothing much Im suprised your still alive"

"Yeah me too but then again I could say the same to you, hey about last night"

"Look last night was just sex thats it, nothing more, I don't have those kinds of feelings for you, but hey if you ever want to do it again give me a call"

I no I was being a bitch but I didn't care I knew that I loved Jacob & that would never change. So no point in edging him on.

"Yeah alright I might take you up on that offer though maybe I could bring some of my friends along"

I looked over to see his friends smiling & looking me up & down

"Yeah sounds cool give me a call sometime but uhh I gotta go, see ya around"

Theres the Brad everybody talk about "the jerk" but great now Im the town slut but truthfully I don't think Im that upset about it, its nice to have the attenchen.

I walked down to the beach to see Jacob sitting a log our log I walked up to him & sat down next to him"

"Hey" was all I could say

"Hey"

"Are you ok"

"Yeah Im fine not that you give a shit"

"What the hell is wrong with you" Not that I didn't already no the answer

"Well lets see you slept with one of my brothers & who no's who else you've slept with my god I can't even look at you"

"Did you ever stop to think thats why I slept with Brad and he is the only guy I've slept with. You never look at me you never notice me. And last night was amazing cause someone finally noticed me"

Jacobs Pov.

I couldn't feel anything I felt like my world just came shattering down to the ground nothing felt right nothing felt reel anymore. I went down to the beach & sat on mine & Ness's log

"Hey" I heard Ness's voice as she sat next to me

"Hey" was all I could say

"Are you ok"

"Yeah Im fine not that you give a shit" I was so mad of course I wasn't fine I was hurt beyond compare.

"What the hell is wrong with you"

"Well lets see you slept with one of my brothers & who no's who else you've slept with my god I can't even look at you"

"Did you ever stop to think thats why I slept with Brad and he is the only guy I've slept with. You never look at me you never notice me. And last night was amazing cause someone finally noticed me"

"Ness I just can't look at in that way right now"

I wanted to but everytime I look at her I see the same little girl

"Ok thats fine but don't get mad at me if I go find someone who can"

What the hell is she really shoving this in my face is she really ok with being easy like that

"My god Ness your only 16 in reality your 10, your mother waited untill she was in love & married"

"Well thats my mom not me"

"Yeah your right your mom was never that easy"

"SLAP" She slapped me right in the face I looked up to see tears rolling down her face It hurt me to see her like this but then I just picture her in bed with Brad

"Aww what you can dish it out but you can't take it, you can go & sleep with whoever you want being the easiest slut ever but as soon as someone points it out you get upset, that nice Ness thats real nice"

"Jacob why are you talking to me this you never talk to me like this"

Oh god Jacob don't give in don't look into those beautiful eyes

"Because Ness you hurt me beyond compare & I just need time to think, to figure out if I can ever forgive you for what you did"

"Ok" was all she said I looked over big mistake tears were falling left & right she looked so hurt

"Look Ness I love you more than anything in this world, your my reason to keep living, your the reason I wake up in the morning but after this I just don't no how to wake up tomorrow"

Ness Pov.

"SLAP" I slapped him right across the face I can't believe he called me easy. I had tears rolling down my face.

"Aww what you can dish it out but you can't take it, you can go & sleep with whoever you want being the easiest slut ever but as soon as someone points it out you get upset, that nice Ness thats real nice"

I can't believe he was talking to me like this, he was being the biggest asshole ever.

"Jacob why are you talking to me this you never talk to me like this"

"Because Ness you hurt me beyond compare & I just need time to think to figure out if I can ever forgive you for what you did"

I saw his eyes he looked so hurt I feel like the worse person in the world

"Ok" was all I could say I didn't no what to say

"Look Ness I love you more than anything in this world your my reason to keep living, your the reason I wake up in the morning but after this I just don't no how to wake up tomorrow"

He loves me I can't believe he just said he loved me & the way he said it, he's never said it to me that way, it was like he loved me more than I ever thought he could love me

"You love me"

"Of course I love you Ness What the hell do you think Im doing here"

"Be Because y y you h h have t to" I said inbetween my sobs

He looked over at me it was like he was looking into my soul

"Is that what all of this is about you don't think I love you"

Uhh Yeah

"Well Jacob you never act like it you act like my big brother you tell me one day we'll be together but you don't act like it"

"Ness I am so sorry, I am so sorry for not showing you that I love you I just keep seeing you as that little girl I took care of & baby sat, I guess I didn't notice you were growing up.

"I am growing up Jacob"

I lean in to kiss him but he pulls away right before our lips touch

"Whats wrong Jacob"

"Ness your still just to young"

OMG

"What are you kidding me after everything Im still to young for you well you no what why don't you call me when Im not to young for you anymore, but don't expect me to wait around for you"

I stormed off I was so upset I had tears rolling down my face. But now knew that Jacob Loved me he really loved me. Who was I kidding I would wait forever for Jacob, I loved him more than anything. I guess Ijust needed to hear him say it & mean it the way i mean it. But how am I gonna keep everything from my dad he's gonna kill me once he finds out I had sex.


End file.
